Crazy Class
by Yui Mori
Summary: Kakashi dengan stress mengajar semua murid-muridnya pada pelajaran matematika. Mulai dari Nakal, bodoh, centil, rakus, pemalas dan lain-lain. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Silahkan membaca jika ada yang berminat.  Don't Like, Don't Read! RnR?


Disclaimer: Tuan Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Nggak Lucu!

Title: CRAZY CLASS

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

﹑Hari ini hari senin, di mana waktunya murid-murid untuk belajar. Kakashi sang guru kelas VIII A, dan mempunyai murid-murid yang sangat, sangat gila menurutnya. Ada yang nakal, centil, bodoh, cerewet, pemalu, rakus, pemalas dan masih banyak manusia sejenis lainnya. Kakashi hampir saja mati dibuat murid-muridnya yang sangat gila, sehingga Kakashi menamainya CRAZY CLASS.

Pakk, dugudugudug..

﹑Pagi ini seperti biasa, murid-murid gila itu sedang ribut di dalam kelas, tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Kakashi dengan setengah hati memasuki ruangan itu, dan mengeluh.

''Pagi anak-anak! Bisakah kalian diam?'' Tanya Kakashi dengan sengaja berkata lembut.

''Bisa dong Senseeeiii!'' Jawab anak-anak serempak dan tersenyum lebar.

''Baguslah, kalau begitu... bisakah kalian turun dari lemari itu?'' Kata Kakashi sambil memutar matanya bosan.

﹑Naruto, Kiba, dan Leepun baku bertatap-tatapan.

''Hah, iya yah! Aku kira sekarang kita ada di Kursi!'' Kata Kiba tanpa dosa.

''Iya yah, hahahahahahhahahahahahah'' Ucap Lee dan Naruto dengan sangat-sangat bodohnya.

''Kami-sama, aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka!'' Kata Kakashi dalam hati lalu menepuk dahinya.

﹑Akhirnya dengan wajah-wajah ceria bodoh, merekapun turun lalu menuju ke bangkunya masing-masing.

''Sakura, Ino, Karin!'' Panggil Kakashi hampir pingsan.

''Ya, Sensei tergantengku. Ada apa?'' Tanya mereka dengan centil.

''Bisakah kalian berhenti bermake-up!''

''Bisa dong Sensei tergantengku! Muach..''

﹑Hah, kepala Kakashi seperti ingin meledak jika bicara dengan 3 perempuan centil ini. Mereka selalu saja mengatakan 'Sensei tergantengku' membuat Kakashi tertahan geli.

''Oke anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar matematika. Tentang perkalian, pembagian, pengurangan, pertambahan dan sama dengan berapa. #Gubrak!

''Kalau begitu langsung saja, mulai dari... Shikamaru Nara. Ayo maju kedepan!'' Perintah Kakashi kepada Shikamaru.

''Ck, merepotkan!'' Keluh Shikamaru dan maju kedepan dengan bosan.

''Jangan suka malas-malasan! Sekarang coba kau hitung, 9 X 9 = berapa?'' Tanya Kakashi.

''18,'' Jawab Shikamaru dengan cepat dan santai.

''Jangan asal-asalan kau Shikamaru! Memangnya pertambahan apa!'' Ucap Kakashi sedikit bosan.

''Hey Sensei, apa Sensei tidak melihat?'' Kata Shikamaru.

''Tidak melihat apa?'' Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah bingung.

''Apa Sensei tidak melihat kalau 'Authornya' menulis tanda koma (,) setelah aku mengucapkan (18,)!'' Jawab Shikamaru dengan sok tau.

''Jadi, ada apa kalau 'Author gaje ini' menulis (18,)?'' Tanya Kakashi bingung lagi.

''Uh, merepotkan.. Aku mau melanjutkan kalau '18, itu dibalik menjadi 81!' Sekarang sensei mengerti?'' Tanya Shikamaru merasa menjadi pemenang.

''Aaaaa... Hehehe, maaf yah!'' Jawab Kakashi dengan blo'onnya. 'Sial! Lagi-lagi aku dikalahkan muridku sendiri!' Batin Kakashi sebal. ''Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk sekarang! Selanjutnya, Choji!'' Panggil Kakashi sambil menunjuk Choji.

''Awu sensei?'' Tanya Choji tidak jelas karena terus mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya.

''Awu, awu! Iya kamu, memangnya siapa lagi!''

''Oh iya.'' Akhirnya Choji maju dengan membawa makanannya.

''Bisakah kau tidak membawa makanan kedepan!''

''Tidak!'' Ucap Choji tegas.

''Rrggh, kalau begitu aku tanya. 2 : 2 X 4 + 5 X 0 + 2= berapa hasilnya?''

''Engg... Mungkin 2!'' Kata Choji sembarang.

'Apa? Dari mana dia tau jawabannya? Tumben dia pintar.' Batin Kakashi bingung.

''Emm.. Jawabannyaa, benar!''

''Be..benarkah sensei?'' Tanya Choji tidak percaya.

''Hn.''#Sasuke= Kenapa dia harus mengikuti gayaku? Author= So..sorry deh!

''Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa tau Choji?''

''Hehehe, sebenarnya aku menghitung berapa kali aku kentut disini, dan ternyata aku kentut sebanyak 2 kali.'' Kata Choji dengan wajah polos.

''Huapa? Kau kentut? Pantasan dari tadi aku mencium bau tidak sedap. Ternyata kau yang kentut yah? sialan, Duduk sana!'' Perintah Kakashi sambil menutup hidungnya.

''Hehehe, maap!''

''Huh, selanjutnya Naruto Uzumaki!''

''Apa? A..aku? Huahh.. Takut!'' Ucap Naruto kekanak-kanakan.

''Iya, ayo maju!''

﹑Dengan mengalah, akhirnya Naruto maju sambil berwajah kusut seperti tidak di setrika.

''Sekarang aku tanya, berapa X berapa = 4?''

''Ehh? Aduh, apa yah?'' Tanya Naruto dengan kebingungan.

''Pokonya kau harus jawab dalam waktu 2 menit 2 detik!'' Suruh Kakashi sambil mengambil stopwatchnya, lalu mengitungnya.

''1, 2, 3, 4...'' Kata Kakashi yang terus menghitung.

''Ah, aku tahu!'' Jawab Naruto semangat.

''Apa jawabannya?''

''2.''

''Ka..kau tahu dari mana Naruto? Tumben sekali kau pintar.''

''Aku cuma melihat 2 gigi sensei yang paling depan berwarna kuning.'' Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk gigi Kakashi.

''Be..benarkah?'' Tanya Kakashi lalu meraba giginya yang di bagian depan.

''Hn.''#Sasuke= Hey, kenapa Naruto mengikuti gayaku lagi! Author= Engg.. Karena dia penggemar beratmu! Sasuke= Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu! =.='

''Aku tahu, pasti sensei habis makan nasi kuning yang Upin dan Ipin jual didepan kelas itu kan?''

''Hehehe.. Kau sudah tau rupanya. Ya sudah, kau boleh duduk! Sekarang Ka..karin maju kedepan!'' Kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gemetar ketika memanggil nama Karin.

''Ah, aku sensei terganteng?'' Tanya Karin dengan nada centil.

''Iya!'' Jawab Kakashi jengkel.

''Baiklah, kalau gitu aku maju ke depan deh!'' Ucap Karin lalu mengangat rok pendeknya.

''Itu memang harus!'' Kata Kakashi yang tambah jengkel.

''Ih, sensei ganteng itu gak boleh marah-marah dong!'' Kata Karin sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

''Akh, kau boleh duduk!'' Kakashi mengusir Karin.

''Eh? Kenapa? Akukan belum men.. ''

''Yah, yah, yah! Kau sudah benar! Jawabannya 'sensei ganteng itu gak boleh marah-marah' Kata Kakashi sambil menirukan gaya Karin.

''Eit.. Tunggu dulu!''

''Apa?''

''Sensei lupa 'Ih sama dongnya!'

''Ya ampun kami-sama!'' Kata Kakashi sambil berdoa.

''Ih, sensei apa-apaan sih! Aku duduk dulu yah!'' Akhirnya Karin pergi.

''Hah! Selanjutnya, Hinata Hyuuga!''

''Ah, I..iya sensei!'' Hinatapun maju dengan malu-malu.

''Aku mau tanya, 90 : 30 = berapa?''

''Ehh.. I..itu ti...'' Tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakinya.

''Ayo Hinata, kau pasti bisa!'' Teriak Naruto pada Hinata, membuat Hinata blush dan tidak jadi menjawab karena ulah Naruto.

''Ah, Na..naruto-kun!''

''Hehehe..'' Naruto cuma memamerkan giginya itu.

''Ayo Hinata, 90 : 30 = berapa?'' Tanya Kakashi lagi.

''Eh, I..itu.. Na..na..naruto-kuunn!''

﹑Bugghh! Hinatapun pingsan karena malu ketika Naruto menyemangatinya. Dan tidak tahan melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu tampan baginya. O.o

''Hah, Crazy Class!'' Keluh Kakashi.

Tamat!

.

Huaaahh, kok gaje gini sih, gak lucu yah? Sorry yah, nggak bisa ngehibur kalian. Sekali lagi gomen kalau jelek..

Review?


End file.
